A Renewed Love
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: Tommy is still at Reefside High teaching Science, but what happens when his old friends plan to get him back with Kim?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Power Rangers; they are the property of Haim Saban Entertainment; apart from Jessica Oliver, Mike Ford, Gina Ford and Doctor Mark Osbourne

**POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER**

**A RENEWED LOVE**

Conner McKnight is sat in Hayley's Cyberspace with best friends Kira Ford and Ethan James while Trent is busy working behind the counter with Hayley.

"Hey guys, isn't it great how Dr. Mercer was able to buy this place for Hayley?" wonders Kira

"Yeah, I mean, Trent's a really nice guy, but wouldn't be able to run this place properly!" responds Ethan.

"Glad you think so!" responds Hayley who walks up to the gang "What would you like?" she asks

"Strawberry smoothie thanks!" responds Conner

"Coke please?" replies Ethan

"A Banana smoothie please!" replies Kira

"Alright, I'll get them now!" responds Hayley as she heads back to the counter when in walks a man in red and an oriental woman in yellow.

"Jason?" wonders Kira as the man turns his face he notices the Yellow Ptera ranger

"Kira?" he wonders as she stands up "Hey shrimp, what are you doing here?" he continues as the two hug each other

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see an old school friend." Responds Jason's companion "I'm Trini, Jason's wife" she continues holding her hand out offering for Kira to shake it.

"Kira Ford, Jason's cousin, I'm guessing you're here to see Tommy Oliver!" responds Kira

"How did you know that?" wonders Jason, Kira just lifts up her wrist

"Don't work anymore though, Tommy should be here soon, he has some things he has to sort out at courthouse first!" replies Kira as Tommy walks in, with Gina and Mike Ford walking in not far behind.

"Kira, I have some news for you!" grins Tommy

"You wanna live with him, go ahead, but remember this you little bitch!"

"You wanna live full stop, you will never talk to my cousin like that again!"

"And DEFINATELLY NOT in here!!!" interrupts Hayley

"Fine, we're going… but Kira, remember this, you're never welcome back at our home!"

"Glad to hear it!" responds Kira, smiling running into Jason's arms

"Hey, what about me? I just got full custody of you!" responds Tommy, Kira let's go of her cousin and runs into Tommy's arms.

"Thank you Tommy, thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!" she says

"There's no need to thank me Ptera, it needed to be done!" responds Tommy as he finally realises who she hugged first. "Jase? Trini?"

"Hey bro, was wondering whether you recognised us or not!"

"Sorry about that, was having a moment!" he said as Kira let go and while she runs over to Conner and Ethan Tommy and Jason shake each others hands the way they used to.

"What's this about you getting full custody of my cousin?" wonders Jason

"Cousin? Kira?"

"Yeah Tommy, Kira is Jason's younger cousin!"

"Let's talk somewhere private!" suggests Kira "Where's my stuff?"

"In the jeep, Conner, Ethan, you two trouble makers coming?"

"Yeah Doctor O, we're coming!" responds Conner as they both quickly finish their drinks and head out to Conner's mustang as they all notice Jason's car. "Dude, I have two questions, what do you do and how do you do it?"

"Conner is it?" asks Jason, Conner nods his head quickly "You're wondering what I do to get this BMW? You've got a Mustang, you should be honoured, now, I see Tommy's gone, maybe you two should lead us to Tommy's place!"

"Alright then, come on Ethan, get in!"

TOMMY'S HOUSE – FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER 

Tommy is putting Kira's belongings into the house as Jason and Conner's cars both pull up.

"Wondered when you guys where gonna get here!" says Kira as Tommy comes back out

"Alright, Kira, your room is the first door on the left as you reach the top of the stairs, the bathroom is just across the hall as long as you clean up after yourself and keep your room reasonably clean, you can have friends over, you can practice in the back yard, and I'm not allowing you upstairs with any strange boys, so Trent and Ethan are ok, but Conner's still a little strange so he can't go up!" instructs Tommy as Ethan and Kira laugh at what he said about Conner.

"Come on dude, it's not as if I'd make out with Kira or anything, she's still mad about Trent!" replies Conner

"Conner, what have I told you about calling me dude!"

"Sorry Tommy!"

"Anyway, Jason, Trini, what brings you two here?" wonders Tommy

"Kim!" they both reply, sternly

"What's wrong with her?" Tommy asks concerned

"She's coming into town this week, we need you to see her!"

"Why me?" he wonders, Trini walks up to him

"Tommy, please, if you don't at least talk to her, I am going to lock you both in a room until you talk to each other!"

"When's she getting into town?"

"Wednesday!" replies Jason

"I'll pick her up!" responds Tommy

"Who's Kim?" wonders Kira

"The original Ptera ranger!" replies Tommy, Jason and Trini look at each other in shock

"The original Ptera ranger?"

"Yeah, Kira was the yellow Ptera and Kim was the pink Ptera ranger!" responds Tommy


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Power Rangers; they are the property of Haim Saban Entertainment; apart from Jessica Oliver, Mike Ford, Gina Ford and Doctor Mark Osbourne

**POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER**

**A RENEWED LOVE**

REEFSIDE AIRPORT – THE FOLLOWING WEDNESDAY 

Tommy is stood there wearing a beige pair of combat pants and a black top under a black jacket, with a bouquet of flowers waiting for his pretty pink princess when a little old lady stands next to him.

"Nervous dear?" she asks

"Petrified!"

"She must be special!"

"Ex-girlfriend" he replies "And still the woman who stole my heart all those years ago!"

"Awwwwww, well she must be special!"

"She is my better half!" he grins when he notices a woman in a pink dress with a black t-shirt and black trousers underneath and a little girl stood next to her in a white outfit.

"Come on mommy, we're off the plane now!"

"Thanks sweety, do you see uncle Jason anywhere?"

"No, I thought he was going to pick us up!"

"He was meant to!"

"Will I do instead?" responds Tommy

"Tommy?" wonders the young woman

"Hi Kim!" he responds as Kim brings her hands up to his face.

"You've changed your look!" she responds as she brings her hand down to just beneath his lips "A goatee? Tommy Oliver has a goatee?"

"It's for professional reasons Kim, can't be a scientist with long hair!" he replies

"Tommy Oliver is a scientist?" she replies, giggling "Tommy, there's someone I want to introduce you too!" she continues as Tommy looks down at the little girl.

"Are you my dad?" she asks, Tommy looks at Kim who nods at the little girls question. "I'm Jessica." She continues as Jessica runs into Tommy and hugs him, Tommy takes Kim hands in his and puts the bouquet into it.

"These are for you Kim!" he says, smelling them she can tell what they are.

"Roses?" she asks

"You're favourite!" he responds.

"You remembered!" she grins

"Dad?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Course, where are you guys staying?" he asks

"We were supposed to be staying with Jason and Trini but apparently they couldn't make it!" responds Kim

"Yeah, they're keeping Jason's cousin and her friends busy but you can stay at my place if you want!" replies Tommy

"Jason's cousin?"

"Yeah, Kira Ford!"

"And she would be?"

"My adopted daughter as of last Friday, and the yellow Ptera!"

"So I have a sister?" asks Jessica, Tommy looks at her and nods.

"Let's get going guys!" interrupts Kim as she unfolds her white cane.

"Where are the bags, we can take them out to the jeep!"

**TOMMY'S HOUSE – 25-MINUTES-LATER**

Tommy is driving up to the house where he notices Jason and Conner outside, training, while Kira is watching along with Ethan, Trent and Trini, when they notice the jeep coming to a stop, Jessica undoes her seat belt and jumps out running up to Kira she looks at her.

"Are you Kira?" she asks, Kira kneels down to face her properly.

"That's right, who are you?"

"I'm your little sister, I'm Jessica!" she replies, hugging Kira who looks up at Tommy as he helps Kim out and gets her cane for her.

"Here you go Kim!" he says, holding her close

"Thanks Tommy!" replies Kim taking Tommy's hand in hers.

"It looks like you two are reconciling your friendship at least!" smirks Jason.

"I should kill you Jason Lee Scott!" moans Kim

"Kim, you deal with Trini, I'll deal with Jason!" interrupts Tommy

"He's all yours!" respond Kim and Trini as Tommy leads Jason to the training ring.

"Did I do something wrong?" asks Jason as the two start sparring with each other

"I needed to know Kim was blind BEFORE I went to see her, you should have known that Jason!"

"Ok Tommy, I'm sorry I never told you, but deep down, would that have stopped you from treating her like your pink princess?" he responds as he receives a swift knock down swipe behind the legs as Tommy went in for one final hit, he stops himself.

"You're right Jase, I should stop kidding myself, I need your help!"

"What with?" asks Jason quietly

"You're right, I love her, and there's Jessica to think of!"

"You want to win her back?" he asks as Tommy helps him up.

"I want to be with her again, yes!"

"Ok, let's do it!" smirks Jason, Tommy turns round and finds Kim, Trini, Jessica and Kira are inside "So rookie, who taught you ALL those moves of yours?"

"It was Doctor O, before I became the red ranger I was a jock!" responds Conner.

"A creep as well!" responds Ethan unknown to him however; Kira and the others are stood behind them.

"Ethan, leave Conner alone!" she demands.

"Thanks rock star!" he smirks in response looking up at her, he climbs up onto the step and hugs her

"Anytime jock boy!" she smirks in response as they hold each other close. Trent just looks on and smiles

"That's how it should be!" he says quietly

"What's that Trent?" wonders Trini

"Conner and Kira, they belong together!" he responds, everyone turns to face Trent

"Why's that Trent?" wonders Kira, as they both walk towards each other

"Kira, be honest now, do you love Conner?" he asks, she faces Conner, then looks back at Trent, she looks down and nods

"I'm sorry Trent!" she says, Trent lifts her head up to face his.

"Don't be sorry Kira, I'm glad you said that, it makes it easier for us!"

"Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else, but I wasn't sure how to tell you!"

"Who?"

"Krista!" responds Trent looking at Conner

"Trent, if you give me and Kira your blessing then you and Krista have mine!" he says while walking towards the two, offering one hand to Trent, which Trent gladly accepts.

"Treat her well!" he says as Conner nods

"I will man!" replies Conner while putting one arm round Kira

"What's happening?" wonders Kim

"Kira and Conner just became a couple!" smirks Trini

"What colours?"

"Red and Yellow!" responds Tommy stepping up and walking behind her

"You guys were Power Rangers?" wonders Jessica, looking at Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan who look at her shocked as her bottom lip starts to quiver; she thinks she may have done something wrong, Tommy kneels down in front of her.

"Yes sweety, now, can you guess their colours?"

"Conner was red, Kira was yellow, Trent was white, the cute one was blue and I think you were the black!" she says as everyone's mouths hang open as Ethan blushes


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Power Rangers; they are the property of Haim Saban Entertainment; apart from Jessica Oliver, Mike Ford, Gina Ford and Doctor Mark Osbourne

**POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER**

**A RENEWED LOVE**

KIRA'S ROOM – LATER THAT DAY Kira is lay on her bed with Conner as they are in a heavy make out session when there is a knock on the door, the two straighten their clothes out and Kira answers it to find Jessica stood there. "Hey Jessica, what are you doing stood out here?" "Mommy said that I should never walk straight into a room whether I knock or not, I should always wait outside!" she replies "Come on in!" says Kira "I need your help!" pleads Jessica "What with?" asks Conner "Mommy and Daddy!" replies Jessica "You think they still love each other?" wonders Kira "I know they do!" she says she looks at them both! "Please, all I want is to have my family back together… please?" 

"Ok Jessica, we'll help!" agrees Kira when they suddenly hear a knock on the door, Jessica runs down stairs and looks at her father

"Shall I answer it?" she asks

"You live here too Jessica, and I'm here so if it's any strange people, I can deal with them, go ahead!" responds Tommy as Jessica pulls the handle and opens the door when she notices a man with long hair stood there.

"Who are you?" she asks

"My name is Sam Truehart, little Phoenix!" he replies

"Sam, what are you doing off the reservation?" wonders Tommy

"I saw the Falcon and Crane flying together gain Tommy, and I saw two other creatures flying with them!"

"Kira and Jessica?" wonders Tommy, Sam just nods as Kira and Conner walk down the stairs and Kim wonders in from the living room, Sam looks at her and smiles

"It is a pleasure to meet you Pink Crane!"

"Sam Truehart?" she enquires

"Yes, it is also a pleasure to meet you Yellow Ptera!" he says, looking at Kira

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sam Truehart, and incase you are wondering, you and Red Tyranno shall be very happy together!" Kira and Conner just look at Tommy, and then at each other as Kira leans into Conner's arms

"We'll make sure of it Mr. Truehart!" smirks Conner in response

"I know you will!" responds Sam, smiling "Sam, where's David?" "I'm here bro!" replies David, carrying a couple of carrier bags 

"Hey David, drop those bags and next time, shout in, I'd come help!" orders Tommy, David puts the bags down and brings his brother in for a hug.

"How you been Falcon?"

"Better now bro!" responds Tommy, the two brothers pull away and David turns to find Jessica looking through the bags

"Little Phoenix, easy young one, you shall have time to look at what is in the bags when we give you the presents!" says Sam, picking up Jessica

"Little Phoenix?" wonders Jessica

"Yeah princess, Sam Truehart was my birth mom's father and they usually call each other by animals, White Falcon, Pink Crane, Yellow Ptera, Red Tyranno, Little Phoenix!" responds Tommy, smiling as David kneels down to face her.

"What is your favourite colour little one?" wonders David

"R. R. R. Red!" she replies

"Red Phoenix!" responds Sam,

"I like it!" smirks Kim as Tommy walks over to her and holds her close "Tommy, can we talk in private a second?" she asks

"Ok!" he responds, as the two walk into the front room.

"Mr Truehart?"

"Yes Red Phoenix?"

"Can you do my hair like yours please?" asks Jessica

"It will take much time!"

"I don't care!"

FRONT ROOM 

Tommy and Kim walk into the front room and Tommy sits Kim down.

"What's on your mind?" wonders Tommy

"Us!" replies Kim, sitting down next to Tommy

"I've been thinking about us as well!" replies Tommy

"Oh?" wonders Kim

"Kim, if I can get rid of the kids for the night, would you have dinner with me here, tonight?" wonders Tommy, looking at Kim

"You read my mind handsome!"


End file.
